For Your Own Protection
by Tom Ayto the Frist
Summary: It was perfectly reasonable why he was going this far to avoid a certain introduction. It was for the team, it would keep Onoda focused, and determined, which was when he was at his best, It was for his own protection, and so on and so forth... But despite all his well thought out reasons, one drowned them all out. He would not share Onoda Sakamichi, at any cost.


_For your own protection_

_By Dipuc_

_Started: 06/14/2014_

It was perfectly reasonable why he was going this far to avoid a certain introduction. It was for the team, it would keep Onoda focused, and determined, which was when he was at his best. It was for his own protection. But, despite all his well thought out reasons, one downed them all out. He would not Sakamichi at any cost.

**For your own protection**

Chapter 01: What Onoda doesn't know, won't kill him

"_There is never jealousy where there is not strong regard" - Washington Irving_

It started out innocently enough.

He really wanted to keep Onoda focused on the upcoming Inter High, which was fast approaching. Perhaps his method was wrong but he never really had friends before and even if he had, he hadn't cared this much for them. Protecting Onoda from...distractions was merely a courtesy.

Of course, everyone else assumed he was just painfully jealous. Was that what he felt right now? Jealousy? There was a creeping fear in his heart, the one that had been growing ever since the outcome of this predicament had been made clear in his mind, only increasing every day. That was there, for sure. Was that jealousy? Or was the underlying desire to crush Onoda's current the ground until they were no more, being jealous?

Perhaps, the mere fact that he was here, with Naruko, _for goodness sakes,_ stalking Onoda at a Love Hime event showed that yes, he was madly jealous, and probably bordering on possessive. He didn't have any right to hold a monopoly over Onoda's friendship. Hell, he even shared with the red headed brat with him right now. So what was this?

Could one be jealous for a friend?

Naruko bristled suddenly, and Imaizumi looked up from the ground he had been glaring at, to the center of his thoughts, of course, still glaring.

He saw a brightly flushed Onoda, and his companion standing directly in front of him, to close for their comfort, a hand on Onoda's small wrist in a way that could only be interpreted as romantic.

"I knew it! This is all your fault Hotshot!. Now Onoda- kun is gonna start dating, and forget all about bicycles, and InterHigh, and ...us!" Naruko practically shouted, and it was only because of the loudness of the event that he was not heard by many.

Imaizumi gritted his teeth. While, he doubted that Onoda would just drop everything to date, the fact was that things were going to change now. Had already _technically_ changed, but the sinking feeling in his heart dropped to his stomach and he felt literally sick.

"This isn't my fault, idiot. Besides, if Onoda wants to…" he choked the next word, "d-date, then we can't do anything about that."

"Like Hell we can't!" That was appropriate, Imaizumi supposed. And then Naruko pushed him forward with a heavy hand, towards the couple that they had been following around for the past week. "C'mon! We gotta stop this now! before it starts!"

Imaizumi blinked.

That was problem, though.

It had already started. Weeks ago, and everything had spiraled out of control, to this very point.

Was it all for nothing?

Imaizumi took a step forward, mind made.

Even if it didn't change anything, he wasn't going to stand here and just watch things unfold. If Onoda was going to make some sort of big decision, he wanted to be there to remind the boy that he, Imaizumi was in his life, and maybe, just maybe, that would change something.

At least he could hope...

* * *

**_3 Weeks Earlier_**

Onoda was not what he imagined when he thought of a best friend. The boy was meek, and overly friendly, and everything that Imaizumi was not.

Although, even he was more likely than the loud, flashy red haired brat that he half heartedly called friend.

He looked at them, at the arm casually hung around Onoda's shoulders, as Naruko loudly (as always) summarized his weekend, and his topic of conversation was quite inappropriate.

"They were huge! I was surprised she could even walk without toppling over! It was great!. She was totally looking at me too." He said smugly, "I'm gonna go back next week too."

"Uh, that's nice, Naruko-kun…" Onoda replied weakly, his cheeks tinted in a dusty pink.. Onoda wasn't the type to divulge in talk about woman.

Imaizumi almost rolled his eyes, "Onoda's not interested in your delusions."

Naruko threw him a dirty look, "No one asked you, Hotshot. Not everyone has a stick up their ass"

Imazumi bristled. Really, It was amazing that they hadn't killed each other by now. And even a greater miracle that they were sort of friends.

Onoda reacted quickly, standing up with his hands raised, before Imaizumi had the chance to respond., "Naruko-kun! Imaizumi-kun! Please, uh… we should...go! It's getting kinda of late, and we should head home." then he brightened, "Let's get some food! Like ramen! or...Ice cream..yeah.." He looked up at their perplexed face, before turning red, "I mean..if you want to! Its okay if you dont! You guys are probably busy..training and all...ahaha…"

His desperate and quite adorable attempt to defuse the situation settled Imaizumi's ire with warm fondness and he pointedly looked away from Naruko. He did want to train when he got home, but a little time with his fellow cyclist wouldn't hurt.

"Okay. Lets go." he and another _louder_ voice said.

Unfortunately, he was not the only one that spoke...or agreed.

Damn that Naruko.

He looked at him, eyes glaring once again,

"Stop copying me, you damn hotshot!" Naruko shouted, as he stood up.

"You are the one copying me, idiot"

Onoda looked nervous again, "Uh! Guys…?"

Thankfully, they were interrupted by Miki, who came to the door of the club room, "Onoda-kun?"

He started at his name, jumping a little, before stammering,"Ah? Yes?" he tripped over his equipment bag in his haste to get to the door. Miki giggled in response, before speaking, "Uh! Onoda-kun, Aya-chan told me that she saw something that looked like your bag in the room. Are you missing your bag?"

Imaizumi frowned. One, how did this Aya know what Onoda's bag looked like. Two, why hadn't this Aya brought it to Miki to give it to Onoda.

"Huh? No I have my...ah! My school bag! I..." Onoda then began to frantically search for his satchel that was obviously not there. He panicked, " I might've forgotten it! I don't know how.."

Imaizumi frowned again, he knew exactly how. Naruko.

The damn red head had literally jumped their small friend at the end of class, yapping at him a mile a minute and Onoda had only smiled with genuine interest.

He had probably been too distracted and forgotten about his bag at that moment.

Onoda bowed to Miki, "Thank you so much for telling me!" He said truly grateful and a little over enthusiastic, "I'll go get it right away."

Naruko huffed, "Hey hey! I thought we were going out to eat!"

Onoda turned to him as Imaizumi rolled his eyes, "Ah! That right! I'm sorry! You can go if you want, i just need to get my_"

"We can wait, Onoda." Imaizumi interrupted, lifting a hand to place it on the shorter boys shoulder.

"We? what is this 'we'? You weren't invited!" Naruko shouted as he shoved himself into view.

Imaizumi wanted to strangle the loudmouth, "I don't need your permissi-"

"Ah! We should all go...haha, yeah..if that's okay…" Onoda stepped between them nervously, "I mean..We're all friends...right?" the last word was accompanied by bright hopeful eyes, and a happy smile.

Imaizumi seriously thought that if the government found out about Onoda, they would use him as a weapon. There was no way to say no to him.

Imaizumi was proof of that, judging from the small, but quickly growing pile of anime merchandise in his closet.

Naruko flashed Imaizumi a look, before grinning widely at Onoda, "of course me an' you are friends. The best. I only put up with that guy!"

Imazumi only clenched his jaw slightly, "The feeling is mutual…"

Onoda only beamed, "Great! I'll be right back." he started towards Miki, who was covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Imaizumi stopped him though. If Onoda left, he would have to wait with Naruko and and that would be disastrous. He would kill the brat.

"Onoda, I'll go get it. Stay here. Wait for me." The command was curt, and Imaizumi suddenly felt awkward. There was no need to be so stern about it. He softened his tone slightly, "Please."

Onoda waved his hands wildly in the air, "Ah! No no! You don't have to! I'll get it, after all I did forget it! I'll be quick! You don't have.."

Imaizumi lowered his gaze to pierce at Naruko,"I can't be left alone with him…" He said nodding at the redhead, who turned indignant.

"Wha-! Well, then get the hell out of here! And there is no way we are waiting for you! You got that!" He grabbed Onoda's equipment bag, and draped an arm over the boys shoulders dragging him past Miki at the door. Onoda was pulling against Naruko's hold,still trying to talk Imaizumi out of running his errand. "You really dont have to, Imaizumi-kun! I can-"

"Onoda-Kun, relax, that annoying guy can do you a favor for once!" Naruko said as he scowled over his shoulder to the taller cyclist, "I'm serious! We aren't waiting for ya."

Onoda finally caved since the sprinter holding him would not let go, "O-okay! Thank you so much! Thank you, Imaizumi-kun! "

He was finally dragged around the the corner, and Imaizumi could hear Naruko's loud inquiries of where they should go and who was paying.

Miki giggled again at his side, "You guys are so funny... I knew Onoda-kun would be great for the bicycle club." She gave Imaizumi a thoughtful look, "...although, I wasn't all that sure that you would turn out to be..._this _friendly Imaizumi-kun"

Imaizumi stared at her

"What..?" he said gruffly, before throwing his school bag over his shoulder.

"_Oh..nothing_." She singsonged, and waved, "Alright! have fun on your ..uh..outing! Bye!"

Imaizumi's mouth was a thin line, as he watched her go.

Friendly? What did that mean exactly..?

He shook his head, and started toward his classroom. Miki's word did haunt him though. Onoda was his friend. Imaizumi respected him. As a person, and a cyclist. He was so new to the biking world but had managed to achieve incredible feats. Onoda had even made it to the Interhigh team in his first year, as a rookie. That in itself was unbelievable.

But more than his skill as a climber, Imaizumi thought about how Onoda had changed him.

Imaizumi loved the quiet. For too long he had been told to be happier, smile more, respected those who hadn't earned his reapect, and he had learned that the only way to shut people up was to get ahead of them, make sure that their complains and advice were behind long as he was in front, no one, absolutly no one could say something to him.

Silence was beautiful.

And for a while now, imaizumi had that. He crushed those around him with his unrelenting passion, aggression and talent. He pushed them aside, propelling himself forward with the desire for victory in him mouth. He was so much better than everyone else that his cycling had lost its passion, had become mechanical and technical.

Then came the crushing defeat from Midousuji. The bastard had come into his life and infected it like poison. After that, cycling had became means to an end, to win, to crush, to destroy. To prove that he was the best.

But Onoda had changed things. For the first time..._ever_ Imaizumi felt an overwhelming need to see someone else succeed, to grow. He really thought Onoda was a monster, and if he could harness those skills, he would truly become great.

But, his beauty.._his charm_ wasn't his unmatched cadence, or his undeniable natural talent. It was his earnest, honest, feelings. It was the way he grabbed on to hope as if it was a lifeline, and refused to let go lest he die. It was the smile he brought to peoples faces by just being himself. The way he changed the atmosphere around him by pushing himself with that breathtaking willpower.

And Imaizumi suddenly felt that the silence...wasn't all that great. That he would be okay if Onoda was there at his side.

Imaizumi walked down the hall to Onoda's room, quickening his pace just slightly. It was getting late, and Onoda would only be able to hold Naruko from fulfilling his threat for so long. He slid the door open, and to his surprise there was a girl waiting there, seated in the desk directly next to Onoda's.

Imaizumi smelled a trap.

What was this? A ploy to make him listen to some girls confession? He didn't think Miki would participate in something like that. Maybe it was her friend's, this Aya, who conspired against him. If the females in this school hadn't learned by now that he was not interested in anything beside bicycle racing, then he was being too nice. Imaizumi let his face turn blank as he approached the girl.

He didn't even glance at her, as he grabbed the familiar bag, and its many..many anime keychains. He turned to leave, but the girl stood up. "Imaizumi-kun?"

He didn't even react to his name, ignoring her quite rudely. He was halfway to the door before said girl rushed in front of him, "Please! I uh...I need to ask you a question!"

Imaizumi didn't respond, only looked down at her disdainfully. He blinked when he met her eyes though. They were brown and wide, beneath heavy black bangs. There was something strikingly familiar about her that he found himself speaking, "What do you want."

She shifted nervously, looking down, "I have..been trying to uh..do this for awhile..and well it never works out…"  
Yes, this was a confession if he'd ever heard one. And he had heard plenty. What was it about him that peaked girl's interests? He hardly talked, and definitely was not social. Except with Onoda. But Onoda was Onoda and anyone could be social with that kid.

The girl didn't say anything, and Imaizumi sighed and pushed past her. "Listen I'm not interested in whatever you to say. So go ho-"

"I want to meet Onoda-kun!"

Imazumi turned around so quickly that he was sure he got whiplash, "What!?"

The girl blinked in surprise, slamming a hand over her mouth, her face red. Imaizumi was actually gaping at her. Onoda! Onoda?

This was about Onoda?

Imaizumi quickly went over the situation. Of course, it was Onda this girl was waiting for. Not him. She was probably hoping to catch him alone when he retrieved his bag. But for what?

Imaizumi narrowed his eyes at her, feeling hostile. "Why? Why were you waiting for Onoda?"

Her eyes widened at him, and she looked away flushing an unnatural red. She spoke muffled into her hand.

"What? Speak up! I can't hear you when your hands in the way!"

She uncovered her mouth and took a step back, "I..I just want to meet him...I heard he.." She paused, "I mean…" she straightened, "I want to be his...uh friend...yeah! Freind!."

Imaizumi regarded her coolly, "Friend?"

She nodded her head, and Imaizumi was hit with the realization of why this girl seemed so familiar. She was like Onoda. Her movements, the way she looked around nervously, blushing at being bold, but being bold nevertheless. Although they didn't really look alike in the least.

She definitely was not as cute…

Imaizumi frowned at that thought, but pushed it aside to dissect it at a later time. This was more pressing. "Why do you want to be his friend? "  
She wrung her hands, and took another step back, and Imaizumi realized with that start that he had started looming over her. "I just want to! Your are his friend right? From the cycling club. I can never seem to work up the gut to talk to him...Can you help me? I really really want to meet him!"

Imazumi was starting to feel weird now. Almost like the pressure of the peloton at his back, and he had heavy weights in his stomach slowing him down. It was like that moment before the snake of the pack swallows you up, that moment of utter...despair.

Did this girl have a crush on Onoda?

Better question, why did that bother him so much?

He tightened his hold on Onoda's bag and his, before turning around and walking out of the classroom. He made down the hall, before the girl called out to him, "So..uh was that a yes? Are you going to help me?"

Imazumi clenched his teeth, and walked faster.

The thoughts in the head were unraveling quickly. There was a girl..that liked Onoda. A girl. A real life girl. How would Onoda react to that? How would it affect him? He didn't handle the ladies too well, evidenced in how he treated and reacted to Miki.

And why was that someone liking Onoda idea making Imazumi sick? Was it because he himself was annoyed by the constant babble of girls following him? A girl definitely meant danger. They were distracting and he knew Onoda didn't need that. The boy had barely made it at camp, and though he was improving rapidly, any hiccups now could end disastrous at Inter Highs.

No, he reasoned as he hurried down the stairs, spotting Naruko pulling at Onoda. They couldn't afford to have distractions at this point. He was the leader of the first years, and as leader, he had to do the responsible thing.

Onoda had spotted him, and was waving over enthusiastically, and Imazumi felt his heart stutter as his saw that bright smile,

One thing was for sure, There was no way in hell that He would let Onoda Sakamichi and the girl that like him meet.

Ever.

Imaizumi frowned at the ferocity of his thoughts. Perhaps not _ever_, but at least until after Interhigh. He could do that much. He pushed the guilt of not telling his friend about the girl aside, justifying with the fact that it wasn't really lying..or hiding. It was for the team.

After all, what Onoda didn't know couldn't possibly hurt him.

* * *

Notations:

The end credit scenes….CANON IMAIZUMIXONODA! Seriously though, their friendship/romance is beautiful. How does Mr. Stoic Cyclist start watching a show about a princess whose power is love?

_Onoda._

_Stop being cute, Onoda_

_You're going to kill someone,Onoda_

_Shtap!_

More Serious Notes:

Probably a two parter, maybe just maybe a three parter. Still trying to finding a good end point for chapter two, which will be up next friday!

Cheers my friends!

Dipuc^^~


End file.
